


Hot under the collar

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Control Issues, Derek's Wolf Loves Stiles, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Sexual Experimentation, Trying something new, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have known he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Derek. Not that he was <i>hiding</i> it, necessarily, but he wanted to bring it up gradually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot under the collar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [UberTweet](https://twitter.com/UberFacts/status/634776259554340869) I saw today.

Stiles should have known he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Derek. Not that he was _hiding_ it, necessarily, but he wanted to bring it up gradually.

All Stiles did was walk through the loft door. "What's in the bag?" Derek asked from the couch without looking up from his book.

Stiles put the bag down on the counter and hesitated long enough that Derek looked up. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head. "No." But he knew he was radiating nerves and unsurety and Derek was on it immediately. He put his book down and crossed the floor in mere strides, stopping in front of Stiles and tipping his head up to look him in the eye.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Seriously, nothing. I swear, it's nothing. I just... I bought something."

Derek frowned. "Okay?"

"I read something today at work and it got me thinking—"

"Uh oh," Derek interrupted and Stiles punched him lightly on the shoulder with a grin, not that anything with force behind it would have made an impact anyway.

"If it's stupid you can tell me and it's okay, I can take it back but I just wanted—"

Derek cut in gently, covering reaching out to hold Stiles' hands reassuringly. "Stiles, just tell me."

"Okay, uh. Can you turn around? I want to show you cause I think it'll help with where my mind went," Stiles asked, feeling incredibly stupid for a) making such a big deal out of this and b) doing this at all.

Derek snorted at the mind comment but shrugged and turned around as asked. Stiles reached into the bag and took out his purchase, fumbled with it as he put it on. He wasn't used to this and had to make sure it wasn't too tight and couldn't see very well as he put it on but finally he got it fastened and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"O-okay. Turn around," Stiles said. Derek did, slowly, as if preparing himself for what he was about to see. When he faced Stiles again he froze, mouth going slack and his eyes flashing for a split second.

"I hope that's a good reaction?" Stiles asked.  
 Derek blinked and reached a hand out, but stopped himself before he touched the collar around Stiles' neck. It was spiked, but clearly something he stopped at the sex store for and not the pet store. It was a fetish item, absolutely.

"Why—" Derek's voice cracked and he tried again. "Why did you buy this?"

"Like I said, I read something today, that the Greeks invented spiked collars for their dogs to protect their throats from wolf attacks. I don't know how true that is but my brain clearly went places. I probably should have asked you first because I don't know how you feel about this stuff but I thou—"

Derek's eyes flashed again and his voice was distorted from the fangs already descending in his mouth. "You have two minutes."

Stiles felt a wave of lust and something like a fear flash through him. He knew Derek wouldn't hurt him but he was being stared at by a predator who looked like he was fighting to hang on to his control. 

Stiles pulled his shirt up over his head without missing a beat, threw it over Derek's head and started running for the stairs.

"See if you can find me before I'm naked except for this collar!" Stiles called out, grinning when he heard Derek's growled reply.


End file.
